Królewna Ognia
Królewna Ognia (od odcinka "Earth & Water" Królowa Ognia) pochodzi z Królestwa Ognia. Jest córką Ogniowego Króla, którego w odcinku '"Earth & Water"'obaliła i podoba się Finnowi. Na pytanie Jake'a, Palak powiedział o niej, że "jest bardzo gorącą sztuką", zapewne używając aluzji, o czym świadczy końcówka zdania. Była zamknięta we wnętrzu lampy w sali tronowej pałacu królewskiego ognia. Wygląd Stworzona jest z ognia. Ma długie pomarańczowo-czerwone, płomieniste włosy. Jej skóra jest żółto-pomarańczowa, suknia długa, sięgająca do ziemi. Jej stopy najczęściej są zasłaniane przez suknię. Na czole i klatce piersiowej widnieje czerwony kryształ.Kiedy medytuje, trochę gaśnie, a jej włosy nie wyglądają jak z ognia; opadają wtedy jak u normalnego człowieka. Gdy strzela ogniem, zmienia kolor na różowo-szary, gdy natomiast zmoczy ją woda jej włosy spadają na plecy i staje się cała szara, i wtedy wygląda jak normalna dziewczyna. Nie nosi butów. Relacje z Finnem Nie znała naprawdę Finna, aż do końca odcinka Gorąca miłość. Gdy zostaje zgaszona przez wodne fajerwerki spada nieprzytomna z dachu domku na drzewie. Finn łapie ją i zabiera do środka. Ona gwałtownie odzyskuje przytomność i ze złością pyta Finna, czemu jej nie lubi, na co Finn zdziwiony odpowiada, że ją lubi. Królewna zdziwiła się, lecz po chwili znowu była zła i powiedziała mu, by z nią więcej nie zadzierał. Uderzyła go w policzek i wyszła z jego domu pod postacią ognia. Nie była świadoma, że Finn, który jej powiedział, że jej nie lubi to w rzeczywistości Jake. Finn wyznaje Jakowi że wpadła mu w oko Królewna ognia. W odcinku Gorący dotyk Finn biegnie w stronę lasu, by poszukać królewny i powiedzieć jej, że ją naprawdę lubi. Gdy Finn ją znalazł zauważa, że gdy królewna chce zebrać kwiaty, one się spalają. Gdy dotyka jeziorka, rani się przy tym, więc Finn wyskoczył z krzaków, by jej pomóc. Powiedział jej, że martwi się o nią i sądzi, iż jest piękna. Wtedy królewna ze szczęścia zaczęła strzelać ogniem. Finn zaczął gasić ogień w panice, krzywdząc Królewnę. Pomyślała, że Finn chce z nią być, by ją rzucić i zrobić jej przykrość. Uciekła, nie dając Finnowi szansy na wyjaśnienie tego, że nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. Po pościgu przypadkowo Finn obraził Królewnę, która ze złości zaczęła spalać Królestwo Goblinów, by "zamienić je w swoje własne Królestwo Ognia". Podpala całe królestwo i mieszkańców, ignorując błagania Finn'a o przestanie. Uświadamia sobie, że nie może spowodować, że zrozumie jego uczucia poszedł na bok i zaczął płakać. Jedna z jego łez spadła na ogień królewny, co ją zabolało i zmusiło do odwrócenia się. Pomyślała, że Finn jest wodnym elementalem, ponieważ ciągle płacze. Podeszła do Finna i powiedziała mu, że jest odwrotnym elementalem i ich związek się nie uda. Finn zasugerował, żeby spróbowali. Królewna się ucieszyła, że Finn chce złamać prawa natury dla niej i przytulili się. Podczas przytulenia Finn się zapalił i odepchnął królewnę, która spojrzała na niego dziwnie i powiedziała "żegnaj Finn". W odcinku Żar Miłości Finn i Królewna się pocałowali, natomiast w odcinku Vault of Bone królewna powiedziała do Finna, że nie spaliłaby swojego chłopaka. Najprawdopodobniej Królewna zakochała się w Finnie. W odc. Frost & Fire Królewna powiedziała, że musi pobyć trochę sama, odeszła nie odwracając się na wołanie Finna. Kategoria:Pora na Przygodę Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta